Elemental Manipulation
This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation for specific skills or Manipulations/Controls please see Category:Elemental Manipulation =Elementals= Power over elements. Also called *Mass Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Bending *Kinetics *Elemental Control *Molecukinesis *Elementumkinesis *Naturakinesis *(name of element)bending Capability Users can control the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving altering and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Limitations *Some users may be limited to specific elements *Some users may be limited to specific types of elements. *Some users may only be allowed a certain number of atoms or molecules at a time. *Some users may only be allowed to manipulate for a certain period of time. *Users cannot control pure energy, once an atom is broken it is cannot be manipulated *Users may be able to control a persons body, but not their soul or life force. *Some users may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *Some users may only be able to alter existing elements, not make new ones. *Some users may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. Universe Differences Energy may be considered a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. This ability may unlock Energy Manipulation in some instances. Other energies (Like Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and much rarer abilities and powers. Associations Due to their many similarities Psychokinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and many others. Applications Liquid Control *Water Manipulation *Poison Generation *Plant Manipulation *Blood Manipulation Air Control *Air Manipulation *Flight *Atmospheric Adaptation *Density Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation Solid Control *Earth Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Gravitational Manipulation *Phasing *Paper Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Plant Manipulation Plasma Control *Fire Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Thermal Resistance *Thermal Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Microwave Emission *Solar Maniplation Other *Weather Manipulation. *Life-Force Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation Known Users Comics *Ororo Munroe "Storm" (Marvel) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *Crystal (Marvel) *Mister M (Earth-616 verison) *Hei (Darker than Black) *Bai (Darker than Black) *Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) Television *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra) *Aggregor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *Particle Acclerator (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Aruka Schild (Needless) *The Evil Enchantress (Charmed) Literature *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth) *Benjamin (Twilight) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth) *Additive Wizards/Sorceresses (Sword of Truth) *Number Six (I am Number Four) Manga *Negi Springfield Games *Bomberman (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Angel of Light and Darkness (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *God of Chaos (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *John White/ The Beast (inFamous 2) *Most Pokemon Gallery 637px-Ultimate_Aggregor.png|Aggregor (Ben 10:Alien Force) gaining an ultimate form after abosorbing the abilities of the alieans he captured, giving the power of elemental manipulation. Aang Avatar State.png|In his Avatar State, Aang (Avatar: The Last AirBeander uses his complete knowledge of all of the past Avatars before, giving him total control of the four elements,allowing him the ability to create an elemental field around him. Korra Avatar.jpg|Being the new Avatar after Aang, Korra (The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra) can bend all the four basic elements. Absolon Mercator (Earth-616).jpg|Absolom Mercator (Marvel). Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations